1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree stand with a pin up system for hanging the tree stand on a trunk of a tree by a detachable screw-in hanger pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tree stands are employed by hunters, outdoorsmen, nature photographers and the like for creating a temporary perch on a tree. In the sport of bow hunting, especially when pursuing game such as deer and the like, it is necessary for the hunter to be perched in the tree high above the ground for long periods of time to prevent the game from seeing or picking up the scent of the hunter. There are many types of tree stands which have been developed over the years available to hunters, however, many of these do not provide a comfortable and stable platform from which the hunter can observe and shoot his prey. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,252, 3,949,835, 3,990,537, 3,729,160, 1,437,964 and 965,697 all disclose seats or platforms which may be fastened to a tree by a single screw which contacts the surface of the tree along one or more supporting members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,160 issued to D'Imperio on Apr. 24, 1973 discloses a TREE SEAT in which the primary support comprises a crank shaped support rod which is screwed into the tree. The rod helps support the TREE SEAT both from a bracket on the top of the seat, and from underneath the seat. However, the TREE SEAT disclosed by D'Imperio does not provide a very stable platform from which the hunter can be safely perched high above the ground for long periods of time or from which the hunter may safely shoot his weapon be it a bow, rifle or the like at his prey. In addition, attachment of the crank to the bracket of the D'Imperio TREE SEAT requires threading the crank through the bracket and the seat, a manuever which would prove difficult and quite hazardous high above the ground.
Another type of tree stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,491 issued to Mitchell on May 1, 1984 for LIGHTWEIGHT, PORTABLE HUNTER'S TREE STAND. However, Mitchell's disclosure requires that one end of the stand be wedged against the tree trunk while another end is anchored by a standard screw or bolt. The hunter must therefore carry extra equipment to screw the bolt into the tree trunk. Also, the Mitchell disclosure requires the second V-shaped end of the tree stand to be wedged against a branch. The stand is largely dependent upon the strength and the existence of the appropriately shaped and angled branch, and if the branch is not of sufficient strength the stand may break the branch and collapse under the weight of the hunter potentially causing serious injuries.
Other tree stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,686, 3,817,350, 4,475,627 and 4,474,265 which do not use a screw as an anchor device. These stands employ cumbersome belts, chains and clamping devices to hold these stands to a tree trunk.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,627 issued to Eastridge on Oct. 9, 1984 discloses a PORTABLE TREE STAND/CAMP STOOL which is fastened to the trunk of the tree by a chain, a wedge bar and braces. The Eastridge tree stand requires the user to carry the stand and chains high up on the tree and fasten the chains around the tree trunk. These chains may be quite heavy and cumbersome and there is no stable anchoring point to securely hold the tree stand to the tree while the chain is being adjusted. Consequently, installation of the tree stand in the tree is difficult and dangerous due to the weight of the chain, manner of tightening the chain and the lack of an initial anchor for installation of the tree stand. Furthermore, since the wedge bar is not independently affixed to the tree trunk, if the chain breaks or loosens, the stand along with the hunter will fall from the tree, potentially causing serious injuries.
Another example is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,474,265 issued to Shinkle on Oct. 2, 1984 for a TREE CHAIR. The Shinkle TREE CHAIR requires the use of several fastening devices including strapping, ties and a separate tree stand for the hunter to rest his feet. The Shinkle TREE CHAIR requires installation and adjustment of several belts and ties, an operation which is quite difficult and unsafe to perform high above the ground. In addition, as with the Eastridge patent there is no fixed anchor point to initially hold the TREE STAND while the cords, lines and fastening devices can be attached.
Also of possible interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,061; 4,413,706; 3,498,409; 3,380,697; 3,298,459; 1,588,566; 706,292 and 481,724 which discloses various apparatus which may be used or adapted for tree climbing or for attachment of a temporary foothold to the surface of a tree. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,456 for TREE CLIMBING APPARATUS issued to Bergsten on Jan. 17, 1967 discloses a crank shaped apparatus for tree climbing.
Although not believed to be prior art but cited herein for sake of completeness is Applicant's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 900,288 filed on Jan. 24, 1986 for a PORTABLE TREE STEP which discloses a crank shaped tree step with a removable bolt for fastening into the trunk of a tree.
In summary, none of the related art discloses a light and easily portable tree stand which may be anchored to the trunk of a tree and stabilized by an easily installed screw-in anchoring device.